ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 289 (19th November 1987)
Plot Ian is mugged whilst on his way home at night, while a brick is thrown through Ali and Sue's flat window. Darren finds Ian with a bloody nose whilst chasing the person who threw the brick through the flat window. Ian arrives at The Vic and tells people what has happened. Darren sneaks out from the dilapidated house next door to Carmel's flat. Barry and Colin return home from a night out to find their flat has also been burgled. Naima makes her final plans to shut up the shop with Farrukh, as she prepares to fly back to Bangladesh the following day. Carmel catches Darren checking out the dilapidated house. Lofty tells Lou he and Michelle are in financial difficulties, but will manage. Darren tells Carmel he plans to turn the dilapidated house into a squat. Lofty tells Den he thinks he deserves a raise but Den ignores his suggestion. He hands him sponsor forms for a charity night The Vic is planning. Residents notice Naima has not opened her shop. Michelle takes Den upstairs in The Vic and asks him to start paying monthly maintenance for Vicki. Den tells Michelle he will not pay for anything for Vicki whilst Lofty is planning to adopt her, and he will only contribute to her if Lofty does not go through with the adoption. Michelle is angry with Den and threatens to kill him if he ever goes near Vicki again. Naima places presents and flowers on the table of Number 45, unable to bring herself to say goodbye to the Fowlers. Lou walks in on her as she is about to leave and wishes her well. Willmott-Brown tells Colin that they are more alike than they think as they tend to have the same ideas, despite having different opinions. Den catches Ian looking up knives in a catalogue and tells him violence is a mugs game and he must not ever use weapons as defence. Charlie tells Nick he thinks they should work together in whatever he is up to, and that Dot would be proud of them too. Graham arrives at Colin's flat to tell Barry that his wife has miscarried, but Barry has gone out clubbing with Donna. Graham talks to Colin about his feelings and ends up crying. Barry and Donna ride a bike through the Square but get stopped by police. Den tells Pete about what Ian has been up to. He then finds Lofty closing up The Vic alone. Lofty makes a remark about how he does more than Den ever does, winding Den up. The pair begin arguing, which results in Den sacking Lofty. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Lou - Anna Wing *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Nick Cotton - John Altman *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Farrukh - Sumar Khan *Graham - Gary Webster *Mugger - Graeme Crowther *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way Notes *Final appearance of Naima Jeffery. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Thought you'd slip away did yer. Without so much as a goodbye.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes